


Too Hot to Handle

by ruthy4vrsmoaked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy4vrsmoaked/pseuds/ruthy4vrsmoaked
Summary: He aroused her last week during a Ministry meeting.She pays him back. Today.One shot DFBwritersgroup challenge, Office head.





	Too Hot to Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtingInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/gifts).



> I blame CourtingInsanity for this plunny, as she "attacked" me with a "#Scenariosunday Office head" challenge on DFBwritersgroup.
> 
> Enjoy but don't read in company of little eyes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, unfortunately, otherwise Dramione would be cannon. And I'm not responsible for burnt food...

##  Too hot to handle.

 

Hermione was going to get him. Karma's a bitch and today’s it went by the name Granger.

 

Draco drove her bananas, antagonised her at every corner, wherever they were on the same page. He had to have the last word, demand her spotlight or nag her head until she caved in. They both worked at the Ministry's research department and collided more than not on how to break curses.

 

During the last week's meeting debate, they fought together, foot and nail, to maintain the undervalued budget. However, he distracted her every time it was her turn to argue for their cause. Circling his nipples, running his eyes over her body   _ His tongue should be prohibited, especially when it licked his lips, salivating over my hidden! cleavage, behind her buttoned-up shirt, in Godric's name. _ He forced her into a quick handjob in the ladies room,  _ the git _ .

 

But today, it was  _ her _ day.  _ Make him wank in the men’s room after I’m done _ . Holding this thought, Hermione entered the meeting room and sat strategically across him. Taking measures in shape of charms, she ensured that the others would see the professional woman. But  _ he gets the real show _ .

 

It was Draco's turn, describing this week's case, a black vase belonging to Parkinson family. "This vase, a possible an acquisition from the-" Hermione licked her lips, agonisingly slow, looking him straight in the eye. Her smile was telling.

 

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy, where does the vase come from?” Some dude from the Wizengamot spoke, Hermione couldn’t recall his name, she had more important issues at hand.

 

Draco shook his head and sighed deep, “The vase shows signs of belonging to the Mandarin era. My first observaa-”

 

Hermione unbuttoned the highest, then the second most top button, the third followed and her hand opened the blouse, revealing her green balconet. Her fingers played with the perky nipple through the lace, circling the nub just like he did to himself last week.

 

"Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling good?" It wasn't Draco's habit to falter mid-speech, and the wizard threw him concerning looks.

 

“Yes, yes. Just much on my mind, I’m sorry.” His finger eased his collar, and before he moved on, Draco looked at her intensely. He promised her silently payback, asap.  _ If you think I’m done, git, you’re in for a ride. _ Draco cleared his throat and tried for the third time, "The curse on this Chinese vase is complex of nature, I'm just-"

 

The blouse was fully open, her breasts free from their confinement, and Hermione kneaded both, as she loved the most; never for once taking her eyes away. While one hand remained busy with nipple play, the other lowered to her navy skirt, raising it up enough so he could see the matching knickers. Hermione opened her lips and breathed deep when her hand made contact with her clit, through the fabric. Raising her leg over the armrest, she gave him the full replay of last week's handjob.

 

“Mr. Malfoy? Do you need a break? You’re obviously sweating, I fear you might be getting ill.”

 

He shook his head, never redrawing his gaze from her hand, swallowing dry, “No, I feel fiiiii-”

 

She dipped her finger in her pussy, quickly followed by a second and pumped them a few times before taking the hand away and licking her juices from her fingers. She moaned, savouring her taste, biting in her lips. The hand returned to its former spot; the thumb pressured her clit while her two fingers penetrated her channel slowly first, but soon faster. Lost in her own sensations, she closed her eyes, head back, the fingers changing between thrusting inside and rotating around her clit. She breathed out with pursed lips, this game affected her too, but it was too late to stop.

 

Draco tried the last time to concentrate, but her hand kept demanding his focus, "Could you please move to the next  issue on the agenda?" Ironically enough it was Hermione's turn, but she handled it as prepared, "I have no comment yet about my case, still working on last weeks issues." Her voice almost faltered, but only Draco noticed the glitch, the wizard now relieved to be sitting and finally able to shift his fully erected cock.

 

The wizard next to him gave him a pointed look, and the blond shifted in his seat, casting a disillusionment charm over his groin. Yet, his gaze returned instinctively to the scene before him; that he had to sit closer to the table to have the full view, went unnoticed. What he didn't fail to see, was how Hermione bit hard on her lip to contain the moan. She was soaking wet, watching Draco this undone, worked better than any porn on the adult channel - hey, a woman has needs too - the spring coiling tightly just waiting to be released. One intenser rub around her clit did it, and her hips raised from her chair as the waves of fire burned through her. Hermione rocked back and forth riding the last shockwaves. When it all subdued, she licked her fingers clean, her eyes still drowsy. 

 

Draco panted, his first button was undone, tie slightly looser. He sighed deeply when he heard the chairman announce the end of this meeting, urging the Slytherin, however, to prepare better for next week. Draco nodded but set on a run to follow Hermione's path, who used the intermezzo to put a distance between her and him. 

 

She smiled the winner's grin,  _ take that, git. _ But her victory was short lived. A hand snaked around her arm and dragged her abruptly into an empty office. She recognised the voice who mumbled the locking and silencing charms, before the mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss, the tongue demanding entrance, zero fuss.

 

_ Oh, Fuck it. _

Her hands fumbled with her skirt and knickers, while his opened pants enough to free his dick, picking her up, shoved her against the wall and guided himself inside her, thrusting merciless deep, all up to the hilt. They moaned together before engaging again in a duel between tongues. 

 

Draco pounded into her at a maddening pace, consumed by need. His thumb found her clit and rubbed it, just how she loved it, while she licked the spot right under his ear. “Play with your nipples, witch.”

 

Hermione smiled huskily, lowered the cups of her bra and rubbed her taut nipples against his breast, kneading and pinching. He bit in her neck, she gasped, he licked, she moaned. Fixing her gaze on his, his thrusts increased in power, “Come for me, Granger. Squeeze my cock inside your hot pussy. Fuck, witch.”

 

His thumb on her clit, his words on her ear and the fullness inside her core drove her once more over the edge, and Hermione shattered, mewling. Her thighs around his waist tightened, pressing him deeper, one hand pulling on his blond hair, while the other raked the nails across his back under the shirt. "Jesus."

 

“It’s Malfoy, witch. It’s Malfoy-” She felt how he pulsed inside her, his orgasm taking over his senses. Draco sought anchor in her shoulder, while his hips jerked the last ripples of his pleasure.

 

After a few heartbeats, he released her legs but kept her tight against his body. He regained his breath long enough to order her next move, “Now we go on a date.”

  
  



End file.
